Sonamy Riders
by Psychic4you
Summary: Sonic and Amy go out extreme gear riding. When they have a little moment something develops. Sonamy lemon. Rated MA for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**To people who don't like sonamy: click the back button, don't review, thank you'. I don't need to read your hate or whatever the problem with sonamy is to you. **

**To anyone else: Thank you for reading my story.**

* * *

Ages:

Sonic = 24 years

Amy = 21 years

It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining which made everybody in a good mood. A bleu hedgehog smiling from his house thought the same about this. A sunny day means lots of adventure. He wanted to go extreme gear riding today. Too long he had to delayed it to go out gliding down the road because the weather was constantly bothering with rain. And what Sonic dislikes is water because he hates his quills being wet and stinking hours in the wind because of the sour raindrops, also he doesn't likes to go out to places where he needed to swim because he can't swim well. But finally after what seemed forever he could finally go out.

Sonic got himself dressed and put his sunglasses on his head. When he looked in the mirror he smiled at his reflection. He got down to eat something very quick and then he'd cleaned up his table. Once done he got over to his garage. He looked for his board and after 5 minutes he found it. He grabbed the board and got outside and closed his garage and his house.

'Ah it's been too long since I've used you' He said to himself.

Sonic throws the board and then he jumped with some flips on it. Once he got on he'd positioned his feet so he can control the extreme gear. When ready, he glides toward the road.

On the road he glides through traffic that needed to break stop and out frustration they sounded their horns when Sonic just flashes them by.

'Sorry, sorry' Sonic tries to apologize, only not many people took it well.

Sonic continues to glide feeling the wind in his face. Oh yeah he did loved that. He was actually also renown for it because some considered him as the wind, keeping up with him is almost impossible because he has the wonderful ability to run at the speed of sound. So why did he used extreme gear than? Simple, because gliding through town is fun on its own.

He never had a problem controlling extreme gear, even on his first time. Yeah Sonic learns (just as his speed) quickly if it interest him. He used to chase some birds named: the Babylon Rogues. Their leader is Jet the Hawk who'd challenged Sonic to proven who's the fastest of both of them. Sonic defeated him and Jet swore he would defeat him one day. Still that day didn't came but maybe some day in the future.

We see him gliding toward a crossway where he would just glide straight too. However he wasn't paying attention and noticed too late that someone came from the right.

'Watch out!' He yelled at the animal that came from the right on a flying board as well. He'd didn't looked who it was.

As expected they crashed into each other. Sonic falls of his board just as the other.

'Hey, don't you know the rules of the road?' A girlish voice spoke while rubbing her head to lessen the pain a bit.

Sonic recognized the voice as it came from his biggest fan-girl Amy Rose. There she was in her pink with white filled sport outfit and wearing not her red dress and boots but red shoes as her sports outfit. Only on this day she's a grown woman who had longer hair that got to midway her back.

'Amy! I..I didn't see you coming I'm sorry.' Sonic tried to apologize.

'Sonic?' Amy looked at him seeing her blue crush. Oh yeah Amy had a massive crush on Sonic ever she first saw him when she was 8. And ever since that first meeting she tried to make Sonic her boyfriend, she still didn't succeed in that quest, but just as Sonic she never gives up.

'Hey.' He simply replies waving a bit at her.

'Never heard about priority to the right?' she asked him annoyed.

'I do. I thought nobody was going to come out of that street.' He said while scratching his head.

'Well you always have to watch before blazing through you know.' She said.

'Okay, sorry Amy.' He apologized again.

'You're forgiven I guess.' She responded giving a sight.

'Hey I see you're on extreme gear as well today.' He noticed.

'Yeah well it's a sunny day and I thought why not using my board?' she spoke at him while standing up.

'Same here, so where do you plan on going?' Sonic asked her.

'Oh no idea, just gliding around I guess and see where I end.' She answered him.

'Well why don't we glide together?' he said with a smile.

'That would be awesome, but you don't like it that I follow you.' She replied a little sad.

'Maybe when I was younger yeah, but now I'm a grown man after all.' Sonic responded giving his smile.

'Common it shall be fun.' He finished.

Amy couldn't believe what she heard. Normally Sonic would never let her go with him. But as he'd said he's a grown man now, still his attitude didn't changed much with the years. However it seems he's a bit more open to hang out as best friends. It does also helps that Amy stopped being clingy toward him. He didn't like it that he mentally had to drag Amy everywhere he goes.

For a long while Amy had hoped for this moment and finally it came.

'Sonic, I…I can't… tell you how much I ….waited for this …. moment…' she said a bit shocked.

'Well your wait has paid off Amy. Common let's get on our gears.' He tells her excited.

'Yeah sure.' She replies to him giving a smile.

'He's finally doing something with me! After all these years finally! yaaaaayyyyyy' she squealed in her mind.

Sonic and Amy picked up their gears and thrown each other and threw it so it glides. They both got on their gears and then the pushed them off as a skateboard. They first glide further in the city watching out again for cars and people who are crossing the road. They moved on further jumping over some obstacles in the way. Amy used reached out her hand to grab a pole that made her spin around it and let it go to make a 90° turn. Sonic missed that pole but it wasn't his intention to use it either. He jumped and switched position so his board would change so he could slide. He used a ramp and got into the air. When he got down he landed on a cable. Sliding on the cable that made a 90° turn was awesome but he had to keep his balance because one mistake and he would see the ground. Luckily Sonic slide on the cable without much trouble to the end.

The clock ticked further but the two hedgehog never noticed how fast the day went because fun was taking over. Sonic and Amy smiled together while continuing gliding everywhere.

'Amy you really surprised me, I didn't knew you were this good with extreme gear.' Sonic spoke with his smile to Amy while keeping his eyes on the road.

'Thanks Sonic, it has taken me a lot off practice to master it.' She replied at him smiling at him.

'You're welcome Amy.' He gave a wink to her.

They continued gliding until they spot another ramp. Sonic had a crazy idea in his mind that he wanted to try.

'Hey Amy.' Sonic started.

'Yes?' She replied at him.

'We should take this ramp together. Put your hands on mine' He said while holding his hands in front toward Amy.

'Eugh Sonic what are you planning with that?' She asked

'A double jump' he'd answered.

'Euh Sonic I don't know….' She said unsure about his request.

'Ah common Amy don't be shy. Everything will be alright. Trust me.' he speaks with words of confidence.

'Okay… I trust you.' she replies.

Amy held her hands in front too and got engaged with Sonic's. When they connected their gears sprout out some electricity to each other that made their gears as one. Because of it they boosted toward the ramp and a little before they're on the ramp they got ready to jump. Both their gears light up and when they were on the tip-off the ramp they jumped in the air. While in the air they're spinning around looking in each other eyes. For Sonic this was a giant thrill but for Amy it was a feeling she thought never to have, especially not with Sonic. It felt for as she's connected with him. Normally she only sees this scene in her dreams or fantasies but today it was actually reality. Her heart skipped a beat while she and Sonic continued to spin around.

Sonic started to get himself back in position because the ground got pretty close to them. Amy breached herself as well while falling down. When their gears finally got close to the ground they lifted themselves up and Sonic and Amy could continue gliding.

'Yeehaaaa that was fun!' Sonic screamed.

'It indeed was.' Amy replied at him.

After Sonic and Amy glided with each other for hours the sun starts to set as the night would take over soon. They were gliding outside the city as still having smiles on their faces. They got to Never Lake where they first met each other. Sonic and Amy jumped off their board and Sonic looked over the Lake where once a little planet was floating before Sonic destroyed it to bits. Yeah it brings back so many memories.

'Aaaaah Never Lake…. Remember this place Amy?' He asked her with his usual smile.

'Yes … this is the place we met each other.' She answers with a smile too.

'I can't believe it has been …. 10 years?' he said while scratching his head because he wasn't sure.

'It's been 13 years.' Amy stated.

'13 years? Wow there has happened a lot since than' he replied laughing a bit.

'It indeed has.' She replies.

'Want to sit here for a while?' Sonic questioned her.

'Sure, I would love that.' she response.

The two hedgehogs sat on the ground close leaning their backs against a tree. Amy couldn't believe this moment was happening. She spent the day with Sonic having tons of fun and now she's here under a tree with him. It's a dream that comes true to her. She let her head fall on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic noticed it but he didn't pull her away. Actually he held his arm around her. She snuggled into his embrace.

To Amy this was the best day in her life. She finally felt as Sonic noticed her for once. After years of waiting for this moment it finally resulted in this. Also the warm weather fueled her love for Sonic even more.

'Sonic, thank you' she spoke with closed eyes and a warm smile on her face.

'For what?' he asked her wondered.

'For spending this day with me. I've always hoped a day as this would happen but it never came. Today it finally came true.' She replies opening her eyes and looks into his emerald-green eyes she loved so much.

Oh to Amy Sonic is the ideal partner for her. To her he had the looks, the skills, the body, just everything she wanted a boy to be. If only Sonic thought the same about her, that's the mystery. However Sonic has shown he'd cared about her a lot, only he'd never told her the few words she always wanted to hear out of his mouth. The three (maybe five) words she always wanted to hear from him: 'Amy Rose, I love you.'

At this point she really hoped he would tell her soon because she's eager to that one day she'll finally has him as her boyfriend or better: her husband. Yes she wants to marry Sonic so badly, not to mentally chain him but because she loves him more than anything in the entire world (even more than her own life).

'You're welcome Amy. You know how much I care about you.' He'd replied to her also smiling warmly while still holding his arm around her.

'I know…' she replied a bit disappointed, Sonic didn't notice it.

The two hedgehogs looked more at the lake where they first met each other. Both of them never actually seen Never Lake at night before because they were kids back then. The atmosphere around the lake was breathtaking. The water reflected the moon that made the lake light up. The fireflies made the area even more better. Amy loved being with Sonic here in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Amy where still lying against the tree as watching the lake. However (intentionally) Sonic was caressing Amy's hand. Amy felt the feeling on her hand but didn't said a word. She wanted to enjoy Sonic's affection. Oh she never thought he would even consider doing this to her since he'd usually is a closed book when it comes to love (especially to her). But now all of that didn't matter as Sonic continued caressing her hand.

'mmhhmmm feels good Sonic…' she whispered warmly.

'You like it?' he asked with a smile.

'Yes.' she simple answered.

'Turn around.' he requested her.

'Why?' She wondered.

What's Sonic trying to do when she turns her back to him? Running away? Leaving her behind in the dust? Oh no, not this time. She lived up to this moment for way to long to lose him out her eye. If he runs away this time, she'll never forgive him.

'Just turn around.' he replied to her.

He sees her worried eyes that she's probably thinking he'll leave her. That was totally not Sonic's intension. Actually he'd never even consider running away from her at all in the first place. He just wants to do something to her she'll probably like.

'Don't worry, I won't run away. I promise.' He reassure her while looking into her eyes confirming he's telling the truth.

Scared she turned around, when she doesn't looks he runs, that's Sonic (mostly) The Hedgehog to her. However she felt his hands on her shoulders and his thumbs pressing (with his right one clockwise while his left counter-clockwise) on her shoulder plates. When Amy felt this she relaxed immediately. Amy knew Sonic wasn't running away from her this time. Sonic continued massaging her shoulders as Amy was enjoying it.

'Oooohhh Sonic… that feels so good.' She almost whispered.

'Glad you enjoy it Amy.' Sonic stated.

'I do, I never thought you would ever do this to me.' she replied to him while having her eyes closed to experience the wonderful feeling.

'Times change us all Amy. We all have to move with it.' He said with his smile but Amy couldn't see it.

'I know… Oh Sonic… where did … you learned that?' She asked while still enjoying his actions.

'Learned it myself.' He answered.

After 10 minutes Sonic stopped his actions on Amy. Amy stretched herself out before getting into his warm chest again. She also loved his fur-less chest. The idea of having to snuggle into the breeding place of diseases creeps her out if she has to be fair. Luckily her crush shaved of his chest-fur away.

'Mhhhmmm that was nice of you Sonic.' She warmly smiled while still lying on his chest.

'Ah don't mention it.' He speaks while looking at the lake again.

'Still thank you for everything Sonic…' she speaks as Sonic would be her lover.

'You're welcome Amy.' He responds to her with a smile.

Amy got out of his chest and the Bleu Blur and the Rose looked into each other green eyes. They had absolutely no idea why but soon they started to get closer to each other. Maybe the romantic environment helped but that wasn't the reason. They didn't spoke a word to each other as they still leaned in. Slowly they closed their eyes and soon both their lips met each. It was a small kiss and they got little away only to give each other another small kiss. Soon their lips didn't leave the other as their kiss got stronger. Amy sucking on her bleu crush mouth while Sonic did the same to his biggest fan. Sonic holds Amy close to him with his hands around her waist as Amy held her hands around his neck.

As their kiss continued Sonic let's his tongue come out his mouth going to Amy's and asking for permission to get inside hers. Amy who felt Sonic's tongue on her lips opened her mouth to give Sonic permission but instead she got with her own tongue to his. Their tongues where dancing with each other as they tasted each other's salvias too. Sonic who's caught by surprise how good Amy tasted. The taste of strawberries got to him.

Amy tasted the smell of nature and adventure. She loved exploring the world too but she always hoped to do this with Sonic. Continuing to French kiss him she couldn't help it but to let tears of happiness out her eyes. For years she dreamed, fantasized, day-dreamed about this moment never thinking one day it would become reality. Deeply she wished time would freeze at this very moment.

After 15 minutes more passed by both felt they had need of oxygen. They broke their kiss to regenerate some air and then they continued their actions. Butterflies where filling their stomach while they still kissed each other with passion.

Sonic's lips disconnected from Amy's but got lower to her neck. Once he's at it he sucked on it giving her a mark that would show the world that's she's claimed. Amy couldn't help but moan hard at his actions. Oh how much she loved him, he had no idea. She wouldn't let anyone do this to her, only Sonic is an exception.

'Oooaaaaahhhhh …' Amy moaned while Sonic continued.

Sonic got with his hands rubbing on her covered stomach. Amy felt Sonic's gentle actions and enjoyed every moment of it.

A little later Sonic stopped sucking her neck as he got his hands to the bottom of her top. Before he would pull it up he'd looked into her eyes asking permission. Amy noticed this and nodded, Sonic pulled up her top just above her sweet round breasts. Sonic adored the body Amy had. He had seen many girls in his life, but all of them didn't have the body Amy has. Sonic started to do caresses her stomach and Amy loved it.

'Amy, you really are beautiful…' he speaks with warm words.

'You really think so?' she questioned him with a blush on face while still smiling at him.

'I don't think so, I know so.' He replied to her.

She closed her eyes and blushed even harder. Never in her life Sonic gave her a compliment as that. She loved it as much as she loves him too.

Sonic let his hands glide on her body toward her perfectly round breasts as he'd started to play with when he arrived. Amy felt a boost of pleasure when he'd done that as she moaned again. He at least kept himself busy for 4 minutes and then started to squeeze them. Amy moaned even harder when Sonic did that. Her body heat up and the love she had for him even more. Her body wanted him so badly now.

The bleu blur squeezed Amy's balloons. Amy's body responded with more enjoyment for her.

'Aaah aah Sonic…. Aaaaah soooo good.' She moaned.

'You really like this don't you?' He evil smiled at her.

'Yes… you …feel so good….' She tries to respond between her moans.

Sonic suddenly get a better idea, his hands did a great job but maybe he could also let his tongue do some work on those breasts on her. He went with his face to her breasts. Amy was at first surprised with what he was going to do. However she didn't even get the chance to ask because he started to lick and suck on nipples. The pink hedgehog girl directly understand what he was planning.

'Aaaaaahhh Sonic!' Amy moaned hard while holding her hands on his head to keep him in place. Luckily Never Lake is somewhere in the middle of nowhere or otherwise people would clearly heard her.

'You've got great taste Amy.' He speaks from beneath her bosoms.

'Oooohh… ooohhh… aaahhhhhh … aaahhh Sonic…..!' she moaned to him.

Sonic lets his hands trail down her body. Soon his head did the same still licking her while he went lower into 'restricted' area's. Her pants wasn't unbuttoned yet but Sonic just kept at her stomach and lubricated that. Amy's hands where no longer on Sonic's head but just above her being innocent while the tortures waves of love ran through her body.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh Sooonnnniiiicccc…' she screamed all the air out her longs.

'Amy, you alright?' he asked her a bit worried.

'…. yes I … I am … … I don't know … what came over me…' she panted.

'Sorry I rushed it again, didn't I?' he got away from her looking into her eyes wanted to apologize.

'Actually … its… isn't that…' she look away a bit embarrassed.

'Than what did you….…' he looked at her wondered but suddenly he understood. 'you had an orgasm didn't you?' he bluntly asked.

'Yes…' she'd answered embarrassed still looking away.

'That means I really turn you on. That's good.' he said with a relieved smile. He thought he'd hurt her and that wasn't his intention.

'Yeah you do.' She looked back in his eyes.

'Please don't stop…' she begged him with her eyes.

'You sure about it Amy? You don't need to do anything you don't want me to do.' He questioned her to be save.

'Yes, I've waited so long for this moment. Please Sonic, I need you.' she responded at him.

'Don't worry, I'm here.' He speaks warmly to her.

Sonic got back to her stomach and wanted to continue where left off. Amy felt him on her stomach. Sonic went on lubricating but his hands got to her trouser and lightly pulling it down. Amy under the pleasures of Sonic let him slide it down. Sonic stopped working at her stomach and looked at the only thing that kept him separated from her womanhood was her white panty. Sonic noticed indeed Amy already finished once because he'd sees a wet spot on it. But he wasn't taking it down yet. He was rubbing with his hands on it. Amy went crazy again.

While Amy received more love waves from Sonic, the hero himself got turned on himself. She didn't notice it yet but between Sonic's legs something started gather blood so it would harden up and rising in the sky. Sonic felt this urge but tried to hide it because he didn't wear any clothes at all it would be directly seen by her. Sonic had the luck his manhood was rising to the ground (besides he's on Amy), however it did hurt him because he pressure of his member pressed hard on the ground.

After 5 minutes Sonic noticed Amy's wet spot on her panty became even brighter meaning she's still leaking.

'Aaahhh Sonic… take it off! I want you so badly!' she screamed at him tossing her head.

'As you wish.' He gives in.

Sonic slides down her panty a little and noticed her pink haired womanhood. She didn't have much hair on it but enough to cover most of her split. Sonic sat straight up wanting to ask her if she was sure about it, however he'd forgotten his erected member and it came into Amy's view.

'Oh my god, that's so big.' Amy gazed at his manhood. Her idea of his member was at least 10 cm long. But in reality his manly pride is about 20 cm.

'I'm sorry.' He'd covered it with his hands.

'Sonic … it's okay… I see I can turn you on as well.' she smiled because she's glad Sonic got sexually aroused from her.

'Well it happened when I did all those teasing's on you. It turned me on indeed' He admitted a bit ashamed.

'Shhhhhhhhh, please use it on me.' she whispered in his ears.

'Amy, are you sure about this? I can't go back after this.' He asked. He really wouldn't do it if she didn't wanted it.

'As sure as anything.' She replied convinced.

'Is… this your first … time?' he wondered.

'Yes, it is.' She replied with a little blush. 'You?'

'Mine too.' He replied.

Amy let herself fall on the ground again opening her legs again for him to enter. Sonic got over to her and took his member and placed the tip on her lips of her split. Amy held Sonic with her arms around his body.

'Amy, I'm going in.' he says.

'Go ahead. I'm ready for you.' she assures him with a smile.

Sonic gently pushed his manhood on Amy's womanhood. Her lips of her flower opened as Sonic (thanks to her juices) slide in with his member. Both Sonic and Amy moaned when they connected with each other. Sonic continued his way inside Amy as he stumbled on her virgin wall. This is it, the point of no return. Once he breaks this she's no longer an innocent hedgehog girl. Sonic stopped to look at Amy who'd gave him a small nod assuring him he'd may continue. Sonic gave a hard thrust and it broke her virginity. Amy hissed from the pain it gave her while her flower leaks blood.

Amy clawed her hands into Sonic's back who'd bleed from it a little too. He's hissed from that while his member was still inside her being covered in her blood.

'Amy… are you… okay…?' he asked her while still fighting pain she's giving him.

'It … hurts…' she replies a little weak.

Sonic kissed her on her cheek trying to calm her down and it did. A little later the pain slowly went away as it replaced with waves off pleasure . She smiled at Sonic and gave him a little kiss back.

'It's … okay Sonic… the pain is away…' she whispered in his ears.

Sonic became relieved with that knowing that she's no longer in pain. He'd slowly pumped in and out of Amy's clitoris with his cock. Both Sonic and Amy felt each wave of pleasure. They couldn't help but to moan loudly as Sonic kept thrusting to Amy. Amy's womanhood tighten up around Sonic's member making them both go crazy.

'*gooohh* *goooooh* *gooooh* ohhh Sonic…' she moaned at his bleu hero.

'Eirrhhh iiirrhhh Amy… you so …. tight…' he'd replied at her.

'Oh oh aahh…. Oh Sonic….' She yelled with under the love spell she's in.

Sonic speeded up his actions and it resulted them both in more enjoyment that their bodies are facing. Both hedgehogs called each other names. Sonic's member.

'Ooooh Sonic…. Please give ….me everything. I want everything from you.' she insisted him.

'Eugh as you… wish…..' Sonic replied to her.

Sonic thrusts every cm of his member into her body as far as he could. He'd almost reached her uterus with cock.

'Oooooooh Sonic! Yes! That feels ….. soooooo goooddd!' she yells at the bleu hero.

'I'm … glad you … love it Amy. So do … I' Sonic replied at her.

As the clock ticked further both the hedgehogs that are making love felt something inside their body's building up. Sonic knew it was announcing his climax. He'd tried to held off for as long he could. He'd blocked the path of that his seed is taking to leave his body. While he'd done that he's hurting himself a little. Luckily the waves of pleasure kept his mind from the pain his body started to give him. But as more he's pumping in and out of Amy the pressure becomes stronger as it also becomes harder to block it.

Amy felt her body tighten up as well as it made her know she would finish soon too.

'Irrrh Amy… I… I… I going to …cum soon… I I can't hold much … longer.' The speed hedgehog announced.

'Please do in inside me… I… I…I want to feel it…' she moaned crazy.

The pressure was unbearable for Sonic (and Amy). He'd given few more thrusts until his body tensed up. Amy's body did the same to her. They both screamed each other names with the air they had left in their longs.

'Iiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhh Ammmmmyyyyy …. Oooooooooaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh' Sonic climaxed into Amy.

'Soooonnnniiiicccc! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' her body finished too.

Sonic's manhood got drenched into the fluids from Amy while he shot his sperm filled with his seed into her body. He felt a few shots from his body indicating him releasing more into her uterus. Amy's insides becomes filled with Sonic's sperm and some of their mixed juices got out of her womanhood.

Sonic barely manage to not let himself fall on Amy. Both the hedgehogs panted heavy as sweat covered their bodies. Amy hands loosen Sonic's neck as she warmly smiled at her crush she just made love with. Usually this only happens in her dream, but no today. Today is was real, the day she'd never thought would exist.

Sonic slowly slides out of her and when disconnected a line (from his and Amy's cum) from his tip of his cock still connected them. Sonic let himself fall besides Amy who puts her hands around his stomach. Both of weren't only glad with each other but also their body felt warm. They gave each other a small kiss.

'*pant* That was… *pant*…fun.' Amy whispers at him because the hadn't much energy left.

'*pant* I know... that was … awesome …. Amy.' He'd replied breathing heavy too.

Amy smiled because finally he'd noticed her in her life. She just had to ask something very important. Just the one thing she wants to know all her life

*pant* Sonic…*pants* do you *pants*…love me... *pants*?' she asked her blue hero hoping he would say yes.

'Amy, *pants* I wouldn't… do this … if I didn't…' he replies to her with a warm smile looking in her wonderful jade eyes.

'You love me?...' she questioned looking in his eyes hoping he wouldn't lie.

'Yes.' He replies convinced with his answer. 'I always had' he added to it.

'Oh Sonic.' She snuggled into her lovers warm fur-less chest before closing her eyes and letting out a tear of happiness. Sonic held her close to him making her feel she's save in his hands. Both the hedgehogs slept together holding each into each other.

Amy completed a quest that took her 14 years. Her love for Sonic wasn't a fan-girl obsession, her love for him was pure and real. Her heart had and always will belong to him. Sonic finally had shared his deepest secret to her that was a big relief to him as well. They both closed their eyes as they got into a deep sleep sharing a wonderful dream.

The next morning Sonic woke up first as soon seeing Amy stir before she wakes up too in his arms noticing her naked body.

'Good morning Amy' he warmly smiled at her.

'Morning Sonic.' She replied back also smiling to see him.

'Slept well?' he asked her.

'Amazing. You?' she questioned back.

'Good too.' He answers with a smile.

'That was some night wasn't it yesterday?' she said to him.

'A night to never forget.' He responds.

Amy giggles and kissed Sonic on his cheek before getting up and puts on all her clothes again. Sonic didn't wear anything at all but his manly feature hide itself into his body again. It took Amy about 5 minutes to dress up into her riding outfit. Once she was fully clothed she got to Sonic again that stood there with both their extreme gear.

'Here you go Amy.' he give her back her board.

'Thanks Sonic.' she takes her board.

'So where you want to go now Amy?' He asked her with his usual smile.

'Doesn't matter to me. anywhere is good as long as I'm with you.' she replied with a smile too.

'Than lets go on a new adventure.' Sonic finished.

They both throw their boards on the ground as it started to glide again. Amy just stepped on it while Sonic jumped on it. Once on their boards they held each other hands. They boost started off away from Never Lake toward a new adventure together forever.


End file.
